nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhole
Dhole (ドッール) is a humanoid monster, and a character appearing in the Myouyo Project. Appearance Dhole appears as a young lady with a doll-like complexion. She almost always wears a worried expression, her red eyes slanted downwards making her pink eyeshadow more visible. Her hair matches the color of her eyes, and is short in front, with bangs sweeping over her forehead to the right. In the back, she wears two long braids that curve upwards near the ends, before being tied with small black bows. At the very end of each of her braids lies a small face with a jagged mouth and two small white eyes. She wears a reddish brown frilled bonnet with a red ribbon tied in a bow at the side. Most of her dress is the same color as her bonnet, the chest being slightly lighter. She has a frilled collar, tied with a small brown ribbon with a red heart in the center. The sleeves are bell-shaped and end in cuffs that cover her wrists. The skirt is pleated and ends at about ankle-length, with what seems to be a red petticoat underneath. Her shoes appear as light brown boots with laces of a slightly darker shade. The words along the border of her skirt is in red text, spelling out "PH'NGLUI MGLW'NAFH CTHULHU R'LYEH WGAH'NAGL FHTAGN". This is chanted to summon Cthulhu. Personality Dhole seems to be a worried and quiet individual, always either looking shy or to herself. Though it is stated she is a "shell of her former self; a slimy, ravenous worm!", most likely called as such for her habit of eating corpses. Her innocent looks make her not be taken so seriously. She is a loyal follower of Agrimmonia, and easily flustered by Hershey's constant flirting. Background Not much is currently known about Dhole's background aside from the information on her official page. She was summoned by Agrimmonia and now works as a grave digger in Memento Forest, except rumors state that she devours the corpses she unearths. Relationships Dhole is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Licorice Mannheim It is currently unknown what relationship Licorice and Dhole have, though it was stated on Pyo's Curiouscat that Licorice teases her. Jackie & O'lan Dhole is listed as an affiliate on Jackie & O'lan's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. Agrimmonia Aiwaza It is stated on her official profile that Dhole is a loyal follower of Agrimmonia. They have been showing to have a good relationship. Hershey Caramello Hershey is known to constantly flirt with Dhole, who has no idea how to cope with it. Not much else is known however. Lamington Sinclair II Not much is known about their relationship aside from some images which show Dhole eating Lamington's arms, much to Lamington's dismay and annoyance. Trivia * Dhole's favorite food is human flesh. * Dhole's favorite place is the cemetery. * Her name is a play on the word "doll", what she is described to be similar to. * Dhole may be a creature based on The Hound, a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft. Specifically, she may have been summoned from the Leng, a plateau inhabited by a human corpse-eating cult. * Pyo has (jokingly) stated she likes "vore", the kink of eating people. Licorice and Hershey tease her for this. Pyo later confirmed on Curiouscat that he was joking. Gallery 86dddc5c4617ba9980798c1dd25301d6.jpg 442c66156b2b41aa97d53b8526c3d86d.png 0293c13fe155d55e9a07092172a9e2ea.png|Based on the "Johny Johny Yes Papa" meme. 6bc44e9e3dd938c3257be0dcdd5cfad5.png|Munch munch f9715f9b413886ad718eafb7f3fde9c5.png|CAN YOU NOT HARD VORE MY ARMS 45f95d6bcbc41b0c19176252c3e92928.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/dhole.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/122241 Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Myouyo project